A Little Darkness Never Hurts
by Akuma Shisou
Summary: Deeming himself too weak to attain his dream of becoming a Hunter, Jaune finds help from an unlikely source. Was it a good idea to accept? Only time will tell.


Author's Note: Being a fan of RWBY, this idea came to me suddenly so I decided to post it for fun. Don't expect any updates on this for a while as I am currently working on another story to complete. Whenever I'm done with that, I'll return to this one.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Shiren Till sat slouched at the bar top, nursing a sweetish cocktail in Junior's nightclub. The young assassin eyed the dancing crowd with baleful eyes. His thoughts were far from pleasant. The deep pulsing beat was bordering on giving him a migraine. He detested nightclubs, but Junior's was an exception. The owner was one of two people he trusted, and was the closest he could consider a friend. The nightclub was a safe retreat for him. A place he could relax in trusted company. Plus Junior knew how to mix tasty concoctions.

Across the bar was the owner. Junior was a tall, well-built man in his thirties with black hair and a beard. The man ran a gang, and information business from his nightclub. His two personal bodyguards were lounging nearby, shooting any inebriated young men that dared to flirt with them, chilling glares.

The DJ suddenly switched the music to an erratic booming beat. Shiren downed his drink, as his latent headache rocketed forth, and slammed the glass hard enough to send cracks running up to the rim. He threw some money on the counter, and prepared to leave.

"You're 10 lien short for cracking my wares," Junior stopped him. In a flash, Shiren had his automatic pistol pointed straight at the man's face.

"I can cover that with a bullet if you want," he growled at the information broker. Junior merely smirked at him. The two had known each other for years, it was just empty threats.

"Whatever kid, I got a favor to ask." Shiren lowered his weapon as the dark suited bodyguards around relaxed. Sure he was a regular patron, and on good terms with their boss, but that didn't make it easier to watch.

"You're going to bag that guy right?"

"Of course," Shiren growled. "Nobody double crosses me."

"I can help with that kid," Junior said leaning forward. "That man hired one of my men to provide some protection after he ditched the contract." The bearded man smirked. "That slob might not have known of your reputation, but he's got enough sense to be scared when pissing off killers."

"So you're saying you'll help me get him?" Shiren asked interested. He fixed the bearded owner with a knowing look. "So what do you want in exchange for helping me?"

"Whatever personal files he's got on him. I know he's in Vale on business, but what you probably don't know is that he pays a visit to Heaven's Garden every night."

"You mean that high class raunchy establishment?"

"That's right. Arrives at 9:00 PM exactly, and leaves at 2:00 AM."

"And if he doesn't have anything on him?"

Junior shrugged. "Consider it a friendly favor." The man said. "Just make sure you don't kill my guy."

"I know, thanks old man." Shiren gave him a flippant wave.

"Watch it brat," Junior warned him though both knew it was playful. "I don't tolerate any cracks about my age."

Outside the club, Shiren breathed in the cool night air with relish. He slowly walked up the street in the Downtown district of Vale, his mind busy imaging the many ways he could eviscerate his ex-employer. So engrossed was he, that he almost didn't notice a blond boy with mess hair round the corner ahead. It was only his honed reflexes that allowed him to twirl graciously around the startled boy who fell backwards onto his rear.

"Pretty clumsy kid, aren't you?" Shiren commented playfully. Though he might have been only a bit older than the boy, he felt like a matured adult to the teenagers. And in several ways he was. Plus it was a bonus to see their indignation at the name. He cocked his head pleased as indignation flared up before it extinguished, and a morose expression appeared.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Now that Shiren didn't find pleasing. "Submissive too, just how I like them." His tone practically oozed with lust.

That prompted a reaction. "Hey, what do you think you're implying?" the blond said angrily as he scrambled up. "My name's Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet; every ladies dream."

"Really?" Shiren cut him off with a raised eyebrow. He was glad for this encounter. It was proving to be most amusing. He had almost forgotten about his employer, almost.

The boy deflated immediately. "Not really," he admitted in a low tone, before gaining some of his former zeal, and adding, "It will when I become a hunter!"

Shiren grinned at him unsettlingly. The boy was amusing, and the assassin found himself interested in knowing more of his new acquaintance.

"So, Jaune was it?" He asked. At the blond's nod, he continued, "Why are you wandering the streets at this hour?"

"It's not that late," Jaune protested. Shiren checked his watch. 7:34 PM Heaven's Garden wasn't that far away, he had time to spare.

"You look pretty down. What's got you bothered?"

The blond's posture slumped slightly. "I should be heading back. My mom will worry."

Shiren wasn't about to let him go. "Allow yourself a little freedom at times kid," the assassin said darting close, and slinging his arm around the startled boy's shoulders. "I know a place just down from here where we can get some drinks, and talk."

"Uh no, I'm underage. Thanks, but I should go home."

Shiren only grinned, and suggestively licked his lips. Jaune was quick to shrug out of his grip. Perhaps he was teasing the teen too strongly. The blond looked ready to bolt.

Shiren raised his hands, and took a few steps back. "I'm being serious kid, sometimes venting to a stranger can help more than a friend. You got any?"

"No, not really." Jaune admitted, sinking back into his morose demeanor.

"All the more reason to talk eh?"

Jaune stared at the amiable smiling features of his new companion. Oh why not? He decided. It couldn't be any worse than his day.

"Fine, I'll go." He started back in surprise as Shiren happily thrust his hand out flashing the victory sign.

"And another hapless victim falls to my charms!" The assassin crowed gleefully, attracting the attention of a pair of well dressed women that were walking past. Jaune blushed as they stared at the two boys before giggling in hushed tones.

"This is not a romantic thing?" he asked suspiciously. Shiren peered at him before laughing loudly. "Of course not, I'm just having fun with you." Jaune had to smile. His new friend's cheerful attitude was infectious.

"So what's your name?" he asked as he followed him down the street.

"Shiren Till, at your service. I provide a variety of skills if you are able to afford them."

"Shiren?" Jaune giggled. "That sounds kind of girly." The boy immediately froze as he was subjected to one of the most chilling glares he had ever encountered.

"One of the first rules about me: Never mock my name." Shiren told him in a deadly still tone. Jaune nodded frantically.

"Good." The assassin reverted to his cheerful self. "Here we are. Ever been in a nightclub before?"

Jaune shook his head.

"Then congrats on taking the first step of becoming a teenager."

"Hey, I'm old enough already," Jaune protested. Shiren only gave him a bored look.

"You," he said stressing the word, "don't count. You're the goody two shoes virtuous type aren't you?"

"Eh. I'm not sure it was a good idea coming with you. My mother warned me against places like these." Shiren immediately grabbed the hesitant teen before he could back away.

"It's just one night. Allow yourself some adventure." The assassin said dragging him in without further delay.

It was like entering a new world with all the flashing lights, crazed dancing, and overwhelmingly loud music. Jaune's eyes darted everywhere while he flushed in deep embarrassment at all the women around, most with revealing tops, and barely modest skirts.

Shiren dragged the gaping boy to the bar counter. Junior raised an eyebrow at the sight of them. In a moment, the bearded man walked over.

"So who's the company?" Junior inquired with a look at Jaune. He looked back at Shiren with a questioning gaze. "I thought you were going to handle something. You waltzed out of here pretty worked up."

"I found entertainment," Shiren said with a grin as he nudged Jaune's shoulder. The teen was highly uncomfortable, it showed in his posture. Junior snorted somewhat amused.

"First time in a club kid?"

"Y-yeah." Jaune said with a slight stutter. At that moment a young woman marched up.

"Get me a Sex on the Beach," she ordered Junior. The owner flicked them a glance saying one moment, before he moved off to serve her order. Jaune sputtered slightly in surprise. The brief noise caused the woman to look over the two boys staring at her. A pleased smirk crossed her features as she turned back. Before she left with her drink, she cast them a sly side glance.

Shiren watched her go with a flat expression. He looked back at Jaune who was still staring with his mouth slightly agape. The assassin reached out, and clicked his jaws closed with his index finger.

"Learn from the best." He stated. "You want to avoid women who come to places like these. Sure, there are some innocent ones in the crowd, but the rest are just airheaded sluts who think they can charm any man they please if they just look good."

Jaune looked slightly perturbed at his language. "That's hardly a nice thing to say."

Shiren rolled out a heavy sigh. "I've been frequenting this place for years, kiddo, I know more about these girls than I'd like."

"I'm not a kid!" Jaune protested indignant. "You don't look that older than me. What gives you the right to call me that?" The blond furrowed his brows in surprise when Shiren's face darkened.

"Experience."

That one word was spoken in a tone heavy enough to halt any further questions. Jaune looked away, and fidgeted in discomfort. Shiren was quick to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Now how about getting us some drinks, old man?"

"Sure thing, miss." Junior stretched out as he turned to the shelves, and cabinets behind him. A pleased smile crossed his face as he heard a pair of hands slam on the counter behind him.

"My name is not feminine!" The threatening tone would have cowed many people who hadn't known the assassin. Junior only gave a smug smile as he turned back with a bottle in his hands.

"And I'm not old." The information broker wagged the bottle. "Truce?"

"Truce." Shiren acquiesced with a grumble.

Still smiling, Junior poured a light bright yellow liquid into two champagne glasses.

"What is this?" The assassin inquired sniffing it cautiously.

"Try it." The man dared him. With a small frown, Shiren took a minute sip. The taste was sharp, somewhat sweet, and sour. It was good. He gestured at Jaune who took his glass hesitantly.

"It's nice." The teen admitted after his sip.

"So what's your story?" Shiren said to him once the boy became more relaxed.

"I'm curious myself." Junior said leaning his elbows on the counter. He pointed at Shiren, "First he storms out of my club, then returns barely five minutes later all smiles, and giggles. What'd you say to him?"

"Well, uhh…" Jaune began shyly. "Nothing I think. I ran into him, and he just began talking."

"You didn't run into me." Shiren corrected. "You fell dead center on your bum."

"That was your fault."

"Yeah, yeah, somewhat my fault, I admit." Shiren said dismissively. "So continue."

Jaune took a long sip that nearly drained the glass. He smacked his lip appreciatively as he set the glass down. Junior noticed his furtive glance at the bottle, and rolled his eyes. "If you want a refill, just ask. It's my job."

Jaune flushed embarrassedly. "I shouldn't. My mum will kill me if I return home drunk."

To the confusion of both boys, Junior roared with laughter.

"Kid, what you're drinking is juice."

"Hang on what?!" Shiren screeched in surprise before recovering himself. The assassin sank back smiling somewhat. "Well, it sure tastes good. Though I feel like a kid myself now."

Blushing even more at the laughter given in his expense, Jaune hesitatingly took the bottle, and poured himself another glass. "It's very nice. What is it?"

"Apple, and pineapple mixed." Junior told him.

"And what are fruit juices doing in a bar?" Shiren asked pointedly.

"It's my place," The bearded man retorted. "I can stock what I please. It's more for personal use however, but it does come handy with certain drinks."

"Fascinating," Shiren said in the flattest tone he could muster. "I actually thought that was alcoholic."

"You think I'd serve drinks to an underage kid?" Junior asked with a snort. "I run a respectable establishment here."

Now it was Shiren's turn to scoff. "You're the one to talk about law abiding," the assassin snarked at him. The man gave him a glare mixed with amusement before looking back at Jaune.

"Go on with your story."

"I want to become a hero," Jaune began feeling somewhat silly as a bored expression crossed Junior's face. Shiren however was merely observing him with a placid expression.

"All the stories my mother tells me of my grandparents are of how they fought in the great war. Their heroic deeds, and how they've saved countless innocent lives. I want to become a hunter like them so I can make my parents proud."

"I'm guessing things aren't going as planned." Junior remarked.

"Yeah… I wanted to apply at Beacon Academy, the place where Hunters are trained. The next term starts in a month, but I haven't joined any combat school, I can't earn my position."

"Is being a hero the only reason you want to become a Hunter?" Shiren asked him. His expression was still inscrutable.

"Yes, I think." Jaune said slowly. "I want to help people, and be strong. That's what being a hero is right?"

Shiren shrugged, still keeping his blank expression. "I suppose that's every fairy tale's version of a hero. So why not join a combat school? Sure you'll miss this term, but Beacon will always be there."

"That's the thing," Jaune murmured despondently. "I'm too weak."

"With an outlook like that, no wonder you're too pathetic to become a Hunter." Jaune flinched at the harsh tone, and cold look suddenly directed on him. What had he done?

Shiren calmed himself. That outburst had been uncontrollable. He smiled warmly to ease the blond boy. "Fortunate for you, I can help."

"Yo-you can?" Jaune asked dubiously as he stared with suppressed hope.

"Mhm," Shiren hummed playfully. "I can get you into Beacon."

"But how?" Jaune persisted eagerly. His smile dropped. "It's not going to be legal is it?"

"Smart boy," Shiren praised loudly as he clapped his hands. "I am well acquainted with an excellent forger- ah! Don't say a word till I'm done." He ordered wagging a finger to silence the coming protest. "I can also train you."

"Train me? How? Are you a Hunter?"

"Pfft! Colour me unimpressed!" Shiren exclaimed loudly. "No I am not, nor did I attend any combat schools. What I've learned, I learned mostly on my own."

"What you're saying is against the law-" both Junior, and Shiren rolled their eyes "if I'm found out-"

"That's a big if," Shiren interjected. "I trust my contact explicitly."

"And how are you the type to train me?" Jaune continued unheedingly. "You haven't even graduated." He halted as a dark look clouded Shiren's eyes.

"Trust me when I say I'm so ahead of you kid," The assassin muttered almost threateningly. Jaune swallowed at the steely look in those dark, amber flecked eyes.

"Melanie, Miltia!" Junior suddenly called out over the din of the club to his two personal bodyguards. He indicted the surprised Shiren. "Kick his ass out of my club."

The twins shared a look of surprise, before shrugging, and advancing towards the assassin.

"Junior! What is this?" Shiren demanded as he leaped off his chair. The man only grinned smugly at him.

Shiren had time to sputter one curse at the man, before the twins were upon him. First came Melanie swinging her bladed boots in a series of fast medium reach kicks. Her red dressed twin came from his side slashing with her claws.

Shiren evaded the strikes clumsily having been caught unprepared. He recovered swiftly, and leaped back a few paces to gain some ground. As the twins rushed at him, he withdrew from his jacket, his short blade. The weapon was styled after the Tanto, and the blade could be completely retracted into the hilt. There was a small power cell installed within the hilt that allowed him to channel strong electric currents along the blade.

Shiren deployed his blade, and gripped the handle in a reverse style before charging the twins. They were an annoyance at most when attacking in sync. He had to separate them.

The red dressed Militia was first. As the girl swung her left claw at him, he summersaulted under the swing, and struck at her chin with the hilt of his sword as he came up. She swiftly leaned backwards avoiding the blow. He immediately thrust the blade forward, forcing her to leap nimbly back putting a decent distance between them.

Shiren was hardly surprised as he had to leap a moment later to avoid the bladed heels of her twin. Seeing her body movement, he anticipated the next strike, and as she shot her leg out in a sidekick, he brought his hilt smashing down on her calf. He didn't apply enough strength to fracture the bone, but she certainly felt it if her temporarily bulging eyes spoke for her.

Off balance, he seized her by the ribbon on her upper bodice, and dragged her towards him before sidestepping, and delivering an aura infused punch straight in her back as she stumbled past.

Jaune ducked with a scream as the girl flew directly towards them. Junior disappeared under the counter with wide eyes. There was a shattering crash as his bodyguard impacted with the shelves containing his precious beverages.

"Alright that's enough!" The bearded man roared furiously as he sprang up. He was just in time to witness Shiren jam his sword between Militia's left claw blades, effectively locking the arm. He thrust outwards, jerking her arm to its full length, before twirling her around like a dancer in the direction of the bar. His eyes met Junior's, and the bearded man felt his heart sink at the expression.

"Don't you dare!" He shouted. But of course his words went unheeded. Shiren rapidly catapulted the second twin at the bar with another aura infused strike. Like her sister, Militia left shattered bottles in the wake of her impact.

"Men!" Junior roared out. "I want these two out of my club this instant!"

As his black suited henchmen hesitatingly closed in, Shiren rushed forward, and seized Jaune by his arm.

"Time to get out of here!"

With the roars of the bodyguards, and cheers of the crowd, the two fled for their lives. They burst through the doors out into the street, and ran until they were a block away from the club. Jaune was puffing as if he had run a marathon while Shiren was calm, and brisk.

At length the assassin began to a laugh. "That should teach Junior to pull one on me. But you got the message. Still think I suck boyo?"

"Are you really serious about getting me into Beacon, and training me?" Jaune asked when he regained a sufficient amount of breath."

"I am kid."

"Why?" It seemed too unnatural.

"Because you reminded me of how I wanted to become a Hunter when I was young," Shiren replied. His voice had become distant, as he gazed seemingly at nothing. Suddenly his black eyes regained startling clarity, and fixed themselves on the blond teen.

"I was forced down a path away from my dream." He gave a chuckle filled with bitterness. His eyes seemed to spit fire as he relived his memories. "Helping you is my way of making peace with my past."

The pair stood in silence for a long minute. Jaune opened his mouth, but Shiren sharply raised a hand.

"Don't decide yet," The assassin cautioned. "You should know that my contacts, and I don't play nice with the law. Do you really want help from a group of criminals? Think it over, and if you decide becoming a Huntsman is worth asking help from the dregs of society, meet me in Junior's club at eight in the morning."

"I have a certain affair to handle. Whatever your choice, it was nice meeting you, Jaune Arc."

Giving the blond a farewell pat on the shoulder, Shiren walked off. Jaune looked after him for a moment, before sighing, and heading in the direction of home.

If possible, Shiren was in an even fouler mood than when he had first left Junior's club. Meeting Jaune had been most entertaining, until the boy had unwittingly brought up memories of his past. Shiren clenched his fists, and suddenly lashed out at a lamppost. There was a bang, and a hideous creaking as the metal post was left leaning severely dented.

"Eisen Schnee, one day I'll return for you, and by whatever gods in existence will I make you suffer till your last breath!" He swore vehemently.

Shiren forced himself to calm down. The few people he passed on the streets were giving him wary looks. One day indeed would he get his vengeance on the Head of the Schnee family, but until then, he'll bide his time.

It was almost midnight when Shiren arrived at the high class brothel. He surveyed the building, and smirked at the sight of a man in a black suit with red shades. That outfit was the signature of Junior's men. He stood across the street watching as the man paced around smoking. The poor guy was probably dead bored having to wait for his employer to finish sating his carnal desires. Shiren checked his watch once more before making his way into a nearby alleyway. Well enclosed by the shadows, and still in full view of the front of the brothel, he seated himself for the wait. This was his favorite moment. The longer it took for his target to appear, the better. It just added to the flavor of the kill.

True to Junior's information, two hours after midnight, he saw his ex-employer exiting the front. A cruel eager smile grew on his face as he rose. Whistling a merry tune, Shiren pulled his hoodie up, and strolled forward across the street. He was fortunate that the area was deserted tonight. A lone car passed by after he reached the other side, and then it was quiet again.

By now, Junior's man had just helped his employer into the car. The bodyguard turned around at his whistling, and peered at him suspiciously, his hand slowly reaching behind him. It was time. Channeling his aura into his legs, Shiren closed the ten remaining meters in barely a second. He seized the man's head, and smashed it into the side window, leaving a large spiderwebbed crater. The man was unconscious in an instant.

Shiren yanked open the backseat door, and grinned at the started features of his former employer staring back at him.

"What do you want me with?" The man cried out.

"Did you enjoy yourself earlier?" Shiren asked playfully. Confusion spread across the man's face, but he opted to stay mute out of fear.

"Do you remember me?" Shiren said when no answer was forthcoming. There was silence causing the young assassin to sigh dramatically. "You can't be that thickheaded. Who did you piss on earlier?"

Realization crossed the man's features a moment before dread sank in.

"Lo-look.. if- if you want your payment, I can send it immediately to your account."

"I want double the amount for attempting to backstab me." Shiren declared.

"Double?" The man repeated in a scandalized tone. "Who-"

"Let me make this clear," Shiren cut him off. "I'm the guy with the gun. The guy with the gun will go boom at you if you no listen. Pa sao?"

The man nodded swiftly. "I'll transfer the amount now. Just let me get my portable terminal."

Shiren aimed his pistol at the man. "If you try anything, boom boom."

With fingers trembling so badly, that he could barely type, the transaction was completed. Gesturing to the man to hand over his laptop, Shiren checked the files, and nodded satisfactorily. He holstered his gun, and returned the laptop.

"I trust if you ever need my services again, you'll know better than to cheat me of my pay." Shiren said amiably. His tone was far too friendly, and the man shook even more fearing he was about to meet his end. All he could do was nod.

"Good. Oh, would you mind taking this for a moment?" Shiren asked as he withdrew his retractable blade, and held it out near the man's throat.

As the man warily reached for it, Shiren activated the blade, and it shot forth straight into his ex-employer's throat. He pulled the blade out watching dispassionately as the man gasped for air as blood spilled from the puncture.

It was a minute before the convulsions, and gurgling ceased. Shiren leaned into the car, and rapidly searched his body. He found nothing except a card with some digits on it. Pocketing this, he grabbed the laptop, and walked off leaving behind a corpse, and Junior's unconscious henchman.

It was nearly morning when he returned to Junior's nightclub. The place appeared closed, but one word with the guard out front, and he was let in.

The club was empty save for a few of Junior's lackeys. The bearded man was just downing a shot when he caught sight of him.

"You!" The man growled. "Do you know how many bottles you wrecked?"

"Look at yourself first old man," Shiren retorted. Junior grumbled ferociously, but made no further retort.

"Was there anything on him?" The man asked him.

Shiren shot him a questioning glance.

"My man returned a while before you," Junior told him. "He had a nasty headache so I sent him to the hospital."

In response, Shiren lifted the laptop onto the counter, and threw the card on top.

"No idea what you'll find, nor do I care. I'm going to bed."

"Take one of the rooms upstairs if you don't want to walk home." Junior offered. Shiren nodded gratefully.

"I'll do that."

"So how did the aspiring hunter take your offer?"

Shiren shrugged. "If he doesn't drop by today, then we know. Goodnight."

"Sleep well brat." Junior muttered fondly.

With a happy sigh, Shiren collapsed into bed. Thank God the club was closed. If he had to listen to that beat, he'd go nuts. His eyes shut almost immediately.


End file.
